Jake and Cassie's Wedding
by Melinda
Summary: Exactly as the title says, and it has a little before on their wedding. It's sweet and kind of sappy. Enjoy!


Jake and Cassie's Wedding  
By: Melinda   
  
Cassie just got out of her shower and dried herself off. It was great for Jake to be back from his business trip, they spent the whole day together. Then she got called off for an emergency at work. They're life was perfect, and she was so excited that they were getting married in a few days, on Valentine's Day. A year ago he purposed on Valentine's Day, he was so romantic.  
  
She walked into the bedroom, where Jake laid asleep. She looked at him and smiled, the love of her life laid in that bed.  
  
After they defeated the Yeerks they decided to go out. After high school they decided to break up, because they were going to different colleges. They met several years later for Marco's wedding, which was a surprise he would be the first one to get married.   
  
Cassie was surprised how successful he was now. He'd occassionally be on Jay Leno and David Letterman, because he's a comedian. He had one HBO Special and did Pulp Comics for Comedy Central, and was working on his first book.   
  
Ax went back to his home, Rachel teaches eighth grade athletics. Jake's an artitect (spelling, I know!)...something he didn't want to be when he was younger but turned out to be an amazing career for him, he's designed some amazing things. As for Cassie and Tobias, she was a vet, and Tobias lived in the woods. Nobody saw him much but Rachel.  
  
Jake looked over at Cassie, God she's so beautiful, he thought. He loved her more than anything on this earth...he loved everything about her, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt, her kindness, her voice. Everything, and loved her more and more eachday. She was his soulmate. "Cassie." he called out to her.  
  
Cassie turned her head as she got into her pjs. "Yeah."  
  
"I love you, now come lay in bed with me." he smiled at her.  
  
She walked over and laid in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You smell good." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Strawberries, I used that new shampoo and body lotion." she rubbed his leg. "I can't wait to be your wife."  
  
"I can't wait to be your husband." he kissed her neck.   
  
"In a couple of days..." she rolled towards him and kissed him. "God, I love you."  
  
"I know." he smiled at her. "Early day tomorrow, we should get some sleep."  
  
Cassie nodded. "You're right." she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Rachel, could you ask Tobias if he's going to come to the wedding?" Cassie asked Rachel the next afternoon. Jake was at work, and Cassie was cooking dinner.  
  
"I already did, he is. Who all is coming?" Rachel asked sipping a soda.  
  
"Our families. Marco, his wife, and their son. And just combinations of our friends." Cassie informed her.  
  
"What's Marco's wife name again? I don't want to make a fool of myself." Rachel asked.  
  
"His wife is Pamela, their son is Carl. Tom's coming, too. Him and his wife, Katrina, and their daughter, Sheryl." she stirred the pot. "Come here and taste this."  
  
Rachel walked over and tasted the sauce. "Good. So, you two are getting married. I'm so excited for you, this is wonderful."  
  
Cassie nodded. "Yeah, especially since you're going to be the maid of honor. I know you love that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Well, I'm going to get going." Rachel said.  
  
"No, don't. Stay here and have supper with us." Cassie persuaded her.  
  
"Okay." Rachel smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ta-da!" Rachel surprised Cassie, as she came into Rachel's apartment. "Bachelorette party time!"  
  
"Oh, you guys!" Cassie smiled. "This is great!"  
  
The room was filled with brides' maids, presents, food, and cake.  
  
"No strippers, I hope." Cassie said, getting herself some wine.  
  
"Nope, only when I get married." one of the brides' maids said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Jake, do you want me to mention you in my book?" Marco asked, sipping his second beer.  
  
"I don't care. Go ahead if you want." Jake smiled. His bachelor party wasn't much of anybody. Him, Tom, Marco, and some guys. They went to a local bar and decided to play pool, talk, a regular guy's night out.  
  
"You're a big celebrity Marco, I'm surprised you can keep such a low key." Tom said sarcastically to Marco.  
  
"Yeah, the babes don't want to follow me in this kind of place. I just met some hot stars the other day, let me tell you." Marco grinned and started to brag.  
  
"Marco hasn't changed a bit." Jake whispered to Tom, as he started to shoot some pool.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You're the second one of us to get married, Cassie, I'm so happy for you." Rachel smiled at Cassie in her wedding dress. "You look absoloutely beautiful..., where's your something blue?"  
  
Cassie lifted up her dress slightly. "The shoes. Some new is the dress, something old is gloves, something borrowed the veil, and blue are my shoes."  
  
"You and Jake were meant to be, he loves you so much." Rachel told her.  
  
"I love him so much, too." Cassie looked at Rachel. "You better get going."  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yeah."  
  
She walked outside and ran into Tobias. "Tobias, hi. Rented tux?"  
  
Tobias nodded. "Yeah. Rachel, could I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Rachel smiled. "Yeah, sure. What about?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I've decided to stay in human form and be a person once again..."  
  
Rachel gave him a huge hug. "That's wonderful! I gotta get going, I'm the maid of honor!" and she ran off excitedly.  
  
Cassie heard the music begin to play and she walked down the aisle. Standing at the end of the altar was her future, her love, her brand new life with the man she loved.  
  
The End  
  
Hopefully, you can figure out it was a happy ending with Jake and Cassie, and Tobias and Rachel get married later on.  



End file.
